Cat's Name
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: Untuk menarik perhatian seorang Kiku Honda, Arthur pun memelihara kucing. AsaKiku. Kemungkinan besar OOC!


**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning :** Boy's Love. OOC. AsaKiku.

**Author's note** : Sebelumnya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya bila sangat OOC. Ini pertama kali menulis AsaKiku dan Arthur PoV dan sangatlah diharapkan kritik dan sarannya. _Italic _= pikiran Arthur.

**Cat's name **

"Aku duluan, Arthur," pamit Wang Yao kepada Ketua OSIS, Arthur Kirkland. Dia keluar diikuti Ivan dan Francis setelah pertemuan mereka selesai. Pertemuan mereka hai ini berjalan lancar tanpa perdebatan tak berarti yang biasanya dimulai oleh Alfred F. Jones. Ia tidak hadir hari ini karena sedang bertanding basket dengan sekolah lain. Maka, kini anggota OSIS lain yang tersisa di ruangan itu adalah Arthur sang Ketua, Ludwig si wakil ketua, dan Kiku Honda yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris OSIS. Mereka bertiga membereskan berkas-berkas pertemuan tadi tanpa suara hingga Ludwig juga pamit untuk pulang dan meninggalkan ruangan. Kini di ruangan itu hanyalah Arthur dan Kiku. Mereka berdua tidak bekerja dalam diam dan itu membuat Arthur mencuri-curi pandang pada sekretarisnya.

Di saat mereka telah selesai membereskan berkas-berkas, Arthur mempergunakan beberapa detiknya yang sedang membereskan alat tulisnya untuk memperhatikan gerakan Kiku. Ia sungguh tidak tahan untuk tidak melihat wajah cantik kiku. Rambut pendeknya yang hitam dengan poni lurus jatuh di atas alisnya, matanya yang berwarna coklat gelap, ditambah dengan bibir kecil yang selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata lembut itu. Memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah oriental Kiku untuk kesekian kalinya masih bisa membuat jantung remaja Inggris ini berdetak cepat seolah mengesahkan sebuah kenyataan bahwa ia tak akan pernah puas melihat wajah Kiku. Arthur menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan senyum senangnya yang sesungguhnya tak perlu dilakukannya karena Kiku yang memunggunginya itu sedang mengambil sebuah berkas untuk dibaca.

Melihat Kiku duduk dengan tangan yang memegang pena menandakan ia akan mulai menulis membuat Arthur bertanya, "Kau tidak pulang, Kiku?"

"Ah, Arthur-san," Kiku memandangnya dan menjawab lembut, "Saya masih harus memeriksa jadwal kegiatan kita untuk bulan depan. Setelah ini juga saya akan langsung pulang. Arthur-san pulang duluan juga tidak apa-apa."

Kiku yang tersenyum membuat rona merah di kedua pipi Arthur. Ia yang tadinya telah siap untuk pulang menghentikan gerakannya. Ia menunduk. Menyembunyikan rasa malu juga sedang berpikir. _Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini? Kalau aku pulang, aku menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk berdua saja dengannya. Jarang sekali kan aku bisa berdua saja dengannya. Tapi apa yang harus kukatakan untuk menahan kepulanganku? Apa kubilang saja aku mau menemaninya? Aaarrrgghhhh…jangankan bilang begitu, memikirkannya saja rasanya aku sudah malu. Apa yang harus kubilang?_

"Arthur-san?" panggil Kiku heran melihat Arthur tiba-tiba menunduk. Dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Arthur yang menatapnya dengan pandangan dalam kepadanya. _Apa yang harus kubilang?_

Remaja Inggris itu tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Dia beberapa hari yang lalu menemukan sesuatu yang bisa digunakan sebagai bahan pembicaraannya dengan Kiku. Sesuatu yang sangat disukai remaja dari Jepang itu dan telah beberapa hari ini bersama Arthur. Ia memang menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakannya dengan Kiku. Dengan keberanian yang dikumpulkannya dia memanggil," Ehm…Kiku…"

"Ya?"

Arthur menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, "Ada yang ingin kudiskusikan denganmu, boleh?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Kiku tersenyum lembut. "Maaf, tapi maukah Arthur-san menunggu? Setelah aku menyelesaikan ini kita bisa pulang bersama."

Anggukan senanglah yang diberikan Arthur. _Waaaahh, aku beruntung!Aku bisa pulang sekolah bersama dia! _Arthur tersenyum-senyum sambil duduk menunggu Kiku menyelesaikan pemeriksaan jadwal kegiatan untuk bulan depan. Selama menunggu dalam diam, Arthur tentu saja menggunakannya untuk memandangi wajah serius Kiku yang sedang bekerja. Mana mungkin dia melewatkan detik-detik berharga yang sangat jarang sekali mereka untuk berdua. Dan sekarang dia bisa memperhatikan Kiku dengan sangat seksama tanpa perlu takut ada orang lain yang lihat. Jari-jari ramping Kiku yang sedang menulis itu sangat ingin digenggam Arthur. Rambutnya yang hitam lurus itu menggoda Arthur untuk dibelai. Apalagi bibir mungilnya yang sangat ingin Arthur rasakan langsung dengan indra perasanya.

Pikiran Arthur masih kemana-mana ketika Kiku yang telah siap pulang mendekatinya,"Ayo pulang, Arthur-san."

"Ha? Oh, oh iya…" jawab Arthur canggung.

Saat mereka berjalan meninggalkan gerbang sekolah, Kiku bertanya sambil menghiasi wajahnya dengan senyum ramah, "Apa yang ingin Arthur-san diskusikan?"

Arthur diam sesaat untuk mengendalikan debaran jantung dan darahnya untuk tidak berlari ke wajahnya. Ia berharap wajahnya tidak se-transparan isi hatinya,"Oh…em…begini Kiku, beberapa hari yang lalu aku menemukan kucing buangan."

"Waaahhh…kucing…" Kiku menanggapi dengan antusias sampai membuat Arthur memalingkan wajahnya dari Kiku untuk usaha yang kesekian kali menyembunyikan reaksi debaran jantungnya._ Kadang, ini tidak bagus untuk jantung_, batin Arthur. _Aduh, suaraku tersekat. Bibir sialan! Tahan dong. Jangan senyum sekarang_. Lalu ia melanjutkan,"I-iya…mmm…aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengurus kucing…jadi…"

"Tenang saja, Arthur-san," tanpa niatan menyiksa Arthur yang mati-matian menenangkan debaran jantungnya, senyum Kiku terlihat dihiasi dengan bunga-bunga sakura di mata Arthur saat melanjutkan, "Aku akan memberitahukan caranya pada Arthur-san."

Arthur terpaksa menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menutupi wajahnya. Hal ini membuat Kiku yang berada di samping kanannya cemas karena sedari tadi diperhatikannya airmuka Arthur nampak tidak seperti biasanya. Arthur yang biasanya selalu berwajah tegas kini memperlihatkan bermacam-macam ekspresi. Remaja Jepang ini mendapat dugaan kalau ketua-nya itu mungkin kelelahan hari ini. Arthur yang sibuk dengan pikirannya tidak menyadari tatapan cemas Kiku, bertanya, "Kiku, apa kau mau melihat kucing itu di rumahku?"

Kiku tentu saja mau melihat kucing itu tapi ia memiliki alasan lain. Ia yakin Arthur merasa tak enak badan dan sedang tak ingin sendiri karena itu ia mengundang Kiku ke rumahnya yang selama ini dia jarang sekali mengajak main Kiku ke rumahnya. Memang mereka tidak terlalu dekat. Tidak sedekat Arthur dengan Alfred, tapi kadang anggota OSIS lain cukup sering ke rumahnya kecuali Kiku. Ia mengerti ketua-nya yang tampan ini sampai harus menggunakan kucing sebagai alasan untuk mengajaknya ke sana karena memang begitulah sifat Arthur. Ia tersenyum ramah, "Tentu saja"

Mereka pun sampai di rumah Arthur yang jelas bergaya rumah-rumah Inggris pada umumnya. Rumah itu terlihat kuno tetapi keanggunan rumah itu terasa dengan sangat jelas. Arthur membukakan pintu depan rumahnya untuk Kiku. Setelah masuk, Arthur menuntun Kiku ke ruang tamunya yang mewah. Ia mempersilakan Kiku duduk di kursi besar empuk di ruang tamu itu lalu meninggalkannya di sana untuk menghidangkan the kepada sekretarisnya itu. Ia merasa senang berhasil mengundang Kiku ke rumahnya. Sebenarnya sebelum-sebelum ini dia sangat ingin mengundang Kiku ke rumahnya tapi tak pernah ada alasan yang tepat tanpa harus membuat curiga Kiku mengenai perasaan Arthur. Sampai akhirnya ia membeli kucing termanis di _petshop_. Ia tahu Kiku sangat menyukai kucing dan Arthur yakin kalau ia memelihara kucing juga, ini akan menjadi kesempatan untuk membicarakan banyak hal dengan Kiku. Ia mengatakan ia memungut kucing karena ia tak ingin Kiku tahu kalau ia sengaja membeli kucing termanis untuk menarik hati Kiku.

Arthur kini menghidangkan teh Inggris terbaik untuk Kiku dan terkesima melihat remaja Jepang itu meminumnya. Ia terlihat menikmati dengan dipejamkannya matanya saat mendekatkan cangkir ke bibirnya dan menghirup wangi teh itu._ Andai saja aku-lah si cangkir itu_. Kiku menikmati teh-nya, begitu juga Arthur yang menikmati pemandangan Kiku meminum tehnya. Ia tak pernah habis alasan untuk menikmati sisi cantik Kiku. Namun, tiba-tiba ia tersadar akan satu hal. _Dia di rumahku. Kami cuma berdua_. Tersadar akan hal itu, muncul keinginan lain Arthur. Awalnya ia hanya ingin menikmati waktu berdua saja dengan sekretaris Jepang-nya yang manis itu. Tapi kini terbersit pikiran _Apa sekarang kukatakan perasaanku? Kenapa tidak? Kapan lagi bisa ada waktu seperti ini_. Melihat wajah Arthur yang kini menegang serius membuat Kiku cemas serta yakin kalau Arthur mungkin demam. Wajah Arthur memerah.

"Arthur-san," Kiku beranjak dari duduknya dan berpindah duduk ke dekat Arthur dengan wajah cemas. Arthur yang kaget menyebabkan wajahnya tambah merah. "Apa kau demam?"

Kiku memegang wajah Arthur untuk menempelkan dahinya dan dahi Arthur agar bisa mengetahui apakah Arthur demam atau tidak. _Uwaaaaa…wajahnya dekat sekali. Sekarang, Arthur! Pegang tanganya! Ini kesempatan! Bilang sekarang! Ayo, bilang_. Di saat Arthur memejamkan matanya karena malu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara mengeong membuat Kiku memalingkan kepalanya dan melihat ke arah kucing yang kini di dekat kaki Arthur. Majikannya itu pun melihat kucing hitam cantik yang dibelinya itu._ Oh, iya!_

"Ti,tidak. Aku tidak demam," bantah Arthur dan setelah Kiku melepaskan tangannya yang tadinya memegang kedua pipi Kiku, ia mengambil kucing putih itu, lalu memperkenalkannya, "Oh iya. Ini kucing yang kubicarakan itu."

"Waaahhh…kucing yang sangat manis. Cantik sekali," puji Kiku dengan wajah senangnya ketika meletakkan kucing itu di pangkuannya dan membelai-belainya. Arthur menghela nafas lega sebelum berkata," Dan tentang namanya…"

"Kau sudah memberinya nama? Siapa namanya?"

Ragu sesaat, Arthur membulatkan tekad, "Namanya Kiku…"

"Eh?"

Kiku memandang ekspresi malu di wajah Arthur dan detik itu jugalah ia sadar arti dari nama kucing itu. Ia paham sifat Arthur yang tidak bisa mengatakan sesuatu secara gamblang sehingga ia selalu sulit mengekspresikan maksud hatinya. Tentu saja ia tahu penamaan ini. Kiku pun merasa malu dan menundukkan wajahnya ketika dirasakannya tangan kirinya telah digenggam tangan kanan Arthur. Remaja Inggris itu menatap lurus mata Kiku yang dirasakan Kiku seolah-olah mencoba menembus pikiran Kiku. Arthur pun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Kiku. Ia tak bisa lagi menahannya dirinya untuk tidak mencium bibir Kiku.

Setelah merasakan lembutnya bibir Kiku, ia menyampaikan perasaannya, "_Ore wa anata o aishiteru yo_."

Kiku membalasnya dengan senyuman sebelum Arthur menciumnya lagi. Tapi kali ini ciuman ini lebih lama.

.

.

.

.

Makasih banyaaakkk uda mau baca cerita ini. Jujur gak pede bikinnya soalnya gak terlalu ngerti karakter Japan dan England. Susah jadiin England tokoh utama. Dia tsundere sih. Agak sulit. =_=

Mendingan gagal daripada gak nyoba. Ok, mohon kritik dan sarannya n_n


End file.
